


Tedium

by LadyBelz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-20
Updated: 2008-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28833648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBelz/pseuds/LadyBelz
Summary: (Originally posted on FFN in October 2008)Boredom is the feeling that everything is a waste of time; serenity, that nothing is. ~ Thomas Szasz
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 1





	Tedium

**Disclaimer:** All recognizable characters and plots from the Harry Potterverse belong to JK Rowling and various publishing companies and movie studios. I am not making any money from this. I am simply doing this for the fun of it. Any plot devices and original characters belong to me alone and are simply a figment of my imagination.

**Author's note:** For the Slythindor100 LJ Comm Challenge #94, picture prompt #2

Draco walked into his home, more tired than he'd ever been in his life.

He thought working for the Ministry would be rewarding and exciting. But it was dull and tedious and left him with a migraine and the urge to quit on a daily basis.

It also made him question why he did it. What was there for him to make him suffer the tedium day in and day out?

He walked into his bedroom and stopped. He stared at the figure laying in his bed, a shaft of moonlight caressing the angles and planes of the body he'd come to love.

"Harry." he whispered. Harry shifted in his sleep, causing the sheet covering the lower half of his body to slide down his legs. Draco saw he was only wearing black briefs, and his shifting exposed one rounded buttock to Draco's hungry gaze.

Harry must have sensed him there for his eyes slowly opened, their sleepy green focusing on Draco immediately. He smiled and whispered Draco's name in a husky voice.

Draco melted. He took off his own clothes and joined his lover in bed, inhaling his scent. He kissed the chest beneath his chin as he felt Harry's hands caress his back.

This is why he did what he did. Because he had something to look forward to at the end of his day.

Fin.


End file.
